the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Bragmek
This floating demon is the closest thing to a 'best friend' that Kalrum has. He rarely lets anyone get too close to him emotionally, but over the years, he has come to trust and even enjoy Bragmek's company. He offers the observer enough knowledge and magic to keep his loyalty, and not being a truly evil individual himself, Bragmek returns the feelings and considers Kalrum a 'friend' as well. It is unknown if Bragmek would betray Kalrum, but as it stands the two share a mutual understanding, goal, and neither hold power over the other. Characteristics This Observer is about average size for one of its kind, but with 7 fel-green eyes, blue, cracked skin, eight side tentacles and two, somewhat shorter front tentacles, and armor platting resting atop its head. Bragmek is surprisingly similar to Kalrum in many ways, including personality traits. Physical Appearance As noted above, his cracked and somewhat scaly blue skin is adorned with felsteel plates on his head, with outlines of the metal going across his body as the image notes. He does not have the lip piercings, but does have 7 eyes that glow with felfire. Despite that, his aura is wild, chaotic, and includes a wide array of most types of magic. Such as Shadow, Necromantic, Arcane, Light, and even Elemental and Druidic. Personal Items The armor plating, a bright green in color due to the felsteel used to make them, with highlights of a dull golden color (like the picture) and a large green gem stored in the center of the headpiece. The armor is enchanted, likely by Kalrum himself, to help protect the observer and to not hinder his ability to fly around. He has two dull golden bracer-like rings on his front two tentacles, each inset with glowing green gems, both glow with power and seem to be abjuration in nature. Personality Inquisitive, curious, with an intense desire to learn all things. A match made in heaven for the warlock Kalrum, and his eons of existence have proven a boon for Kalrum's records and magical knowledge. In return, Kalrum ensures Bragmek comes across new knowledge from Azeroth, as well as new magics and spells for him to experiment with and consume. History Bragmek is a somewhat strange observer. He is in no way beholden to the Legion, and has spent most of his existence 'working' with the Legion to access their gateways to travel across the cosmos at a faster rate. Most demons won't question an observer after all, and he managed to stay far away the demon lords who might try and force him into their service. Over the eons, he eventually stumbled across a dwarven warlock on the shattered world of Outlands. Curious, as he had never met a dwarf, or was familiar with some of the spells he was casting, he approached the dwarf and after a brief confrontation, the tension shimmered down and the two conversed. Hours went by, and Bragmek accompanied him to a nearby cave to continue their conversation as nightfall came. By the end of it, the observer decided to strike a bargain with Kalrum, the dwarf warlock in question, he would help him in his endeavors, without bindment or risk of treachery, utter loyalty, and in return, he would feed Bragmek new knowledge and magic from Azeroth. Kalrum accepted, and the two marked each other to allow for summoning and communication, and would later be instrumental in the construction of Kalrum's sanctum, for he knew of just the right world, and a ritual to go there, to build the secret home. And, his own abilities and spells allowed the work to proceed much faster then it would've otherwise, even going on without Kalrum when the dwarf had to return to Azeroth. Since then, Bragmek rarely leaves the sanctum, unless Kalrum has need of his aid, and spends his time researching new spells, experimenting with said spells, and organizing the library with the aid of Xalth and Zil'thune. Many a time a guest, demon, or Kalrum will find the observer sitting alone in the studying chamber, reading from seven tomes at once. Category:NPC